FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a conventional socket 100 and a module 210 inserted into the socket, according to the Background Art.
It can be seen from FIG. 1 that the module 210 should be inserted into the fixed socket 100 to test electrical characteristics of the module 210.
FIG. 2 is a transverse-sectional view of the socket 100 of FIG. 1.
Referring to FIG. 2, the socket 100 includes a body 220, a synthetic rubber biasing member 230, a pin 240, and a lower support 200.
The body 220 retains the external shape of the socket 100 and supports the inserted module 210. After the module 210 is inserted into the socket 100, the pin 240 contacts an electrical connection member of the module 210 and serves as an electrical signal path between the module 210 and the socket 100. The biasing member 230 exerts an elastic force on the pin 240 to cause the pin 240 to tightly contact the module 210. The lower support 200 adjusts the depth of the inserted module 210 with respect to the socket 100 and closes up the area of the socket below the lower portion of the inserted module 210.
Since the area of the socket below the lower portion of the inserted module 210 is closed up, the socket 100 is defined as a closed type socket. Most sockets are configured such that a module is vertically inserted into the sockets. As a result, if foreign substances enter the socket 100 and accumulate between the lower support 200 of the socket 100 and the module 210, it is not easy to recognize and remove such foreign substances.
Module manufacturers need to test the electrical characteristics of manufactured modules. For such tests, it is common practice to repeatedly insert manufactured modules into and pull them out from the socket.
For several reasons, foreign substances that enter the socket have a negative influence upon the electrical connection members of the socket and module, potentially resulting in an electrical contact failure. As a result, test results can become unreliable and users may complain about modules if the modules with foreign substances are released into the market. In particular, if the modules include rigid foreign substances, the modules and sockets into which they are inserted may get broken, resulting in defects in products or productivity deterioration.